happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Staff
|jobs = Bureaucrat + Admin |username = Sandgar |date = March 18, 2015 |status = Active |sig = I am the reformer Bureaucrat, and I'm one of those guys who can get a lot of stuff done. }} |jobs = Bureaucrat + Admin |username = Lord O' Darkness |date = August 29, 2011 |status = Active |sig = LOD is one of the wiki's veterans. He is currently the wiki's head admin and our wiki's leader. He's in charge of generally everything that goes on. }} |jobs = Bureaucrat + Admin + Chat Moderator + Rollback |username = MMB The Coolest |date = December 17, 2013 |status = Semi-Active |sig = N/A }} |jobs = Bureaucrat + Admin + Chat Moderator + Rollback |username = Deadlydark |date = June 5, 2013 |status = Active |sig = N/A }} |jobs = Bureaucrat |username = Justinsz |date = May, 6, 2017 |status = Active |sig = Justinsz is a wiki veteran and a long-time HTF fan. He's very talented in drawing and is usually seen resolving issues around on the wikia. }} |-|Admins = Admins are the power houses of the wiki. They're the ones who are to watch after the wiki the most. Admins are represented by the color Green and their symbol/mascot is Nutty. The Admin team currently consists of LOD, Billy, Deadly, Justin, Purple, YSK and Blue. |jobs = Admin + Chat Moderator |username = Yellow-spider-kitty |date = June, 8, 2013 |status = Active |sig = YSK is a long time wiki veteran and HTF fan. }} |jobs = Admin + Chat Moderator |username = BlueTide |date = January, 7, 2016 |status = Active |sig = N/A }} |jobs = Admin |username = Purplecupcake1345 |date = February, 23, 2016 |status = Active |sig = N/A }} |-|Moderators = '''Moderators are users who are here to make sure that people in disccusions and in the comments section are behaving at all times. Moderators are represented by the color Purple and their symbol/mascot is Mime. We currently don't have any users in the Moderators team. |-|Patrollers = Patrollers are users who patroll the wiki and make sure things are going a-okay! Patrollers are represented by the color Red and their symbol/mascot is Flaky. We currently don't have any users in the Patroller team. |-|Chat Moderators = Chat Moderators are users who are always in the chat room. They are the ones who make sure nothing is happening in the chat room, so watch out and behave! Chat Moderators are represented by the color Blue and their symbol/mascot is Lumpy. The members of the Chat Moderator are currently Bella, Deadly, and Billy. |jobs = Chat Mod |username = FlippyxFlakyalltheway |date = November 16, 2015 |status = Inactive |sig = N/A. }} |-|Rollbacks = Rollbacks serves as the pawns of the wiki. They may be small, but they're REALLY effective. Their job is to stop vandalism. Rollbacks are represented by the color Pink and their symbol/mascot is Giggles. The Rollback team currently consists of Billy, Blue and Deadly. Admin Noticeboard Here is the admin noticeboard. Below you see find a list of all the admins, their time zones, their spoken languages, and the right times to contact them. Admin Communication Notes *If the user has a (*) next to their spoken language, it means that they are not fluent, but are learning. *Please contact MMB The Coolest through 8:00 AM to 9:00 PM when he is not in school. If he is in school, he can be contacted from 3:00 PM to 9:00 PM. His time zone is Eastern Time Zone (UTC-5:00). *Brittonbubba can be contacted from 3:00 PM to 10:00 PM, Eastern Time Zone (UTC-5:00) on Monday through Friday during the school year. He can be contacted at any time in the morning to whatever time at night on Saturday and Sunday (again, Eastern Time Zone UTC-5:00) and throughout the summer. *Sandgar and KennyX1994 have no set time they will be on. *User:Yellow-spider-kitty has no set time, but is here almost everyday. |} |} |}